


Good Vibrations

by coolangelsthesis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was worried that Noiz was overworking himself again, and if left untreated, would probably end up stressing himself out beyond his own limitations. He wanted to give him some relief to curb the ache of stress.<br/>And for the last couple hours, he had one idea in particular—a lingering image that he couldn’t stop thinking about, like a burning itch.</p><p>Specifically, the image of Noiz panting and moaning, breathing Aoba’s name as he sucked him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

Aoba set his now-damp dish towel down on the kitchen counter with a relieved sigh.  
“Well, that’s the last of them,” he said, turning around to face Noiz. “Thanks for helping clean up.”  
“It’s nothing, really,” Noiz commented as he reached into one of the cupboards to put away a dish he had been drying. “You made dinner, doing dishes is the least I can do to help.”  
“Well, if you say so.”

Aoba hesitated before speaking again, eyes studying Noiz’s face. His voice was more monotonous than usual and he looked exhausted—if it wasn’t obvious from the dark circles under his eyes, it was with the ashen color of his cheeks from a lack of restful sleep. For the last couple days, he had spent long hours working way into the dead of night just to get ahead of his work schedule. Even if Aoba aided him wherever he could, he was still loaded to the brim.

He was worried that Noiz was overworking himself again, and if left untreated, would probably end up stressing himself out beyond his own limitations. He wanted to give him some relief to curb the ache of stress.  
And for the last couple hours, he had one idea in particular—a lingering image that he couldn’t stop thinking about, like a burning itch.

Specifically, the image of Noiz panting and moaning, breathing Aoba’s name as he sucked him off.

“Thank you, again, for making dinner tonight,” Noiz said with a yawn, breaking Aoba away from the recurring vision dancing in his head. He leaned in for a soft kiss before he exited the kitchen.  
“D-Don’t need to thank me,” Aoba replied. He swallowed down a hard lump in his throat from the close contact, then followed after him, heading towards their bedroom. Mid-way though the hallway he stopped, scowled, and turned back around—seeming to have forgotten his briefcase in the living room.

Aoba swung around as fast as he could and clung onto, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
“W-Wait!”

Noiz stared at the hand gripping his wrist, brows narrowed together in confusion. “What’s wrong?”  
“Ah… there’s nothing wrong, it’s just…”

Aoba stepped closer, close enough that their chests were touching and he had to slightly crane his neck to look up into Noiz’s face.  
“You’ve been working really hard lately. I can’t imagine what it must be like at work to be this tired constantly.”  
Noiz exhaled in a sigh. “I’m fine. It’s better when I’m able to come home to you.”  
“Well, don’t you think you deserve a break for a day? I think you’ve earned it from working hard for so many days. And, besides, we’ve barely had time… _to ourselves_ , lately.”

That caught Noiz’s attention—his eyes sparked with a juvenile curiosity and he offered the faintest ghost of a smirk.  
“If that’s my reward, then I’ll gladly take a break.”

Aoba laughed as he leaned in for a kiss, lips lingering against Noiz’s long after a simple kiss should end. When he broke apart, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half-opened, a tepid lust flashing around in the gold.

“I-I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll forget all about your stress.” His voice was insecure, as he couldn’t brush the insecure nervousness when taking initiative. “How does that sound?”

Before he could get an answer, his lips were on Noiz’s again. He dragged his tongue along the front of Noiz’s teeth, then intertwined their tongues to pull him into a deeper, more ardent kiss. His hands gripped onto Noiz’s shoulders and lightly tugged, pulling Noiz with him. They made their way past the hallway and into the living room, breaking from their embrace only so that Noiz could fall back onto the couch.

Immediately, Aoba climbed into his lap and resumed their kiss. As his tongue swirled around Noiz’s mouth, he unbuttoned the front of his suit and stuck his hands inside, feeling the warm and dry texture of his skin. Aoba received a moan at the close contact of hands-to-skin; then Noiz pushed back into their kiss, working at taking control.

And Aoba let him. He let his mind go fuzzy, let Noiz kiss him hard enough to make his lips sting. Once he regained himself, having been lost in the heat of their kiss, he moved his hands down Noiz’s chest, from his nipples down to his navel. He lightly tugged at the piercing there before his hands ventured even further downwards.

He gripped at the front of Noiz’s trousers and inwardly bristled with delight to find him already partially hard. He squeezed lightly to illicit a light moan from his boyfriend. Quickly he fumbled with the belt, tugging it loose then hastily pulled his zipper downwards.

But instead of reaching in to grab his cock, Aoba pulled his hands away instead. He broke apart from their kiss to catch his breath, and wiped away saliva dripping down his chin. Noiz stared up at him, lost in confusion.  
“Why did you stop?”  
“Not… not here… it’s pretty cramped,” Aoba panted. With a slight nod he gestured to the couch they were sitting on. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Noiz didn’t hesitate to agree—Aoba climbed out of his lap and they both hurried down the hallway towards their bedroom.

They both fell into the bed and resumed where they had left off in no time; Noiz grabbed Aoba by his waist and pulled him into his lap, where they resumed long, passionate kisses as hands searched over one another’s bodies.

Slowly Aoba moved down Noiz’s body, kissing down the side of his neck, over the region of his chest he had exposed by undoing his shirt, all the way until he was settled near Noiz’s waist. He hummed in delight at _how hard_ he was, his cock already visibly straining against his underwear. As Aoba tugged his trousers further downwards, he took Noiz’s underwear along with it, exposing him entirely. He then wriggled them free and discarded them, so Noiz could easily spread his legs out.

“Did you miss me today?” Noiz questioned from above. The only response he was given was a noncommittal grunt as Aoba gripped around the hilt of Noiz’s cock.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” he continued with a fluttering laugh.

Aoba huffed and started to move his hand, working slowly from the hilt of his cock upwards to the tip. Precum dripping down from the slit made his movements slicker, more fluid.  
As an afterthought, he playfully ran his thumb along the piercing on the head, humming in satisfaction when Noiz let out a weak moan. He focused more of his attention to the piercings on the underside, intentionally squeezing tighter around the bars.

With every stroke of his cock, Noiz grew harder and stiffer in Aoba’s skilled hands. He was hard now to the point of practically aching for more. In normal circumstances, considering in the sort of position they were in, Aoba would dip down and put his mouth to his cock.

But tonight was not normal circumstances.  
There was another portion to the image that had been flitting around in his mind--adding a certain _something_.

While still keeping his hand clenched tight around Noiz’s cock, he reached into the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube, tossing it onto bed by Noiz’s side. He continued to rummage around in the plethora of toys for _one thing_ in particular. Once he found it he made a nervous sound and tucked it away from sight before Noiz got a chance to see what it was.

Noiz brushed his curiosity for the foreign, hidden object aside, and instead refocusing it on the bottle of lube at his side. He picked it up and shook the bottle, eyeing Aoba with a mischievous smirk.  
“What do you have planned with this?”  
“Give me that!” Aoba hissed, snatching the half-empty bottle from Noiz’s hands. “Didn’t I tell you that I wanted to make you feel good? W-Well…”

All of a sudden Aoba’s shyness came creeping back to him. He fished behind him and revealed what else he had brought with him—a vibrator.  
Noiz made a note of surprise—of shock, even, as his eyes widened up in surprise. His cock twitched idly inside Aoba’s hand.

Aoba giggled nervously, then turned his to the side, words just barely spilling out his mouth loud enough to hear.  
“I-I’ll only do this sort of thing if you want me to. If not we can just—”  
“It’s fine,” Noiz cut in, sitting up to get a better look of his lover’s face. Enthusiasm danced across the green in his eyes. “I really want to do this with you. Though I am surprised that you thought of this on your own.”  
Aoba laughed. “Didn’t you say you wanted to try this sometime? I’ve been thinking about it lately. So just sit back and let me do everything for you tonight.”

Noiz let out a delighted hum and sank further into the bed and arched his hips upwards. He separated his hands from Aoba’s body and pulled his trousers down around his ankles, exposing as much of himself as he could.

Aoba pressed a tiny kiss to Noiz’s thigh as he poured an abundance of clear liquid onto his fingers. He leaned down to settle between Noiz’s parted legs and brought his hand to his ass. He rubbed the tip of his finger against the hole and Noiz gasped with the cold— he was not entirely accustomed to such a sensitive area being touched, but he had been in this position before enough not to feel anxious.  
Slowly he pressed one finger inside, moving in slow, broad movements to relax his muscles. To distract Noiz from the sting he brought his other hand to his cock, jerking him off as he moved his fingers inside of him.

Once Noiz had become accustomed to one finger, he pulled out and pushed back in with two instead. He gradually worked at stretching him out, then quickened movements opened up Noiz further. He knew Noiz liked a tinge of pain, but keeping him safe was his upmost priority.  
Once he had relaxed the muscles enough that he could move his fingers freely, he pushed them deeper— all the way to the knuckle, searching for the spot that would make him react the most.

The loud gasp Noiz tried to stifle told him he had found his prostate. He increased the speed of his movement of his hand around Noiz’s cock while he curled the fingers inside of him upwards, massaging the spot.  
He was hyper-aware of every sound—the loud smacking of skin against skin as he fucked Noiz with both his fingers and his palm, and the moans that spilled out from above. He wanted to dare look up at Noiz’s face, to see the face he made in ecstasy, but he resisted temptation. Not until he got to the _good_ part, at least.

Finally satisfied from warming Noiz up, Aoba pulled his fingers out from him and grabbed the vibrator at his side. He slickened it the plastic with the amalgamation of lube and precum dripping down his fingers, then aligned it to Noiz’s exposed hole.

His eyes flicked upwards to Noiz’s face to see if he was ready. Noiz, whose face was flushed a vibrant red and who had a starry, distant gaze with lust, nodded. At that, Aoba pushed the vibrator in.

He switched on the vibrator and set it to the lowest setting possible, which was more of a teasing tug than anything that would send him over the edge. He heard Noiz whine in anticipation and how odd the vibrations felt inside him. If he didn’t know any better, he would have guessed Noiz was in pain—with teeth gritted, eyes shut, body stiff.  
Concerned, Aoba leaned over and cupped a hand to Noiz’s cheek. His eyes slowly opened and bored into Aoba’s.

“Does it hurt?” Aoba asked, gently caressing his thumb over the underside of his lips.  
“N-No… it just feels weird,” Noiz admitted.  
“Do you not like it? We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable.”  
“No, I like it. I just… need to get used to it first.”

Aoba nodded and replaced his thumb with his own lips. Then he leaned back on the bed, settling between Noiz’s legs again.  
To help get him accustomed to the sensation, he grabbed the vibrator by its hilt and pulled it out. Then he pushed it back in again, over and over, watching Noiz’s reactions to see how he fared. Gradually he melted under the pleasure-- head tossed back into the pillows, eyes closed, mouth partially ajar with a silent moan. His exposed chest was slick with sweat and rose with every haggard breath.

Satisfied that Noiz was enjoying himself, Aoba turned the vibrations to a higher setting—which elicited a loud moan. Noiz reached down and grabbed a handful of Aoba’s hair, mindful not to pull on it but using it enough to keep himself steady.  
Aoba grinned in amusement and leaned up closer, face hovering close above Noiz’s. His eyes opened and stared, unfocused, up at Aoba.

“Feel good?” he asked, though not needing to hear an answer to know enough. Noiz pushed down on Aoba’s head and pulled him into a fervent kiss, spilling moans into his mouth as he rocked against the vibrator.

Aoba broke out of their kiss and resettled in between Noiz’s legs, spreading them further apart to make himself comfortable. The sight of Noiz’s exposed ass and the sound of the vibrations rocking through him made the strain against his lower half even tighter. But this wasn’t about him right now; his own needs would be tended to later.

Aoba rested his weight on his elbows and leaned his head over Noiz’s crotch, pressing a single kiss against the piercings on underside of his cock. Noiz shuddered even harder and clutched his hands into the sheets when Aoba put his mouth to his dick.

He focused his attention on the head first, running his tongue against the slit, sucking away the precum leaking there. He lightly grazed his teeth against the swelling head before moving further downwards. He licked the underside of his length, grabbing the hooped piercing at the hilt between his front teeth and giving it a playful tug. Noiz jerked forward and gasped with the shock of pain, followed afterwards by a desperate moan.  
Aoba laughed then moved even lower and took one of Noiz’s balls in his mouth. He gave it a hard suck before he did the same with the other, then moved back up to take his cock into his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down, gradually taking in more and more of the length in until the tip nearly hit the back of his throat. He worked his hand over what portion he couldn’t take into his mouth in equal time with his movements, as his other hand teasingly prodded the end of the vibrator to focus the vibrations against Noiz’s prostate.

The symphony of moans that he managed to pull out of Noiz were unlike anything he had heard before. It was as if he was an instrument, and Aoba had discovered every way to play him to make him sing. He glanced up towards Noiz’s face and his blood ran cold at the sight.

Noiz was staring down at him, eyes welling with tears, mouth opened wide with spilling moans. He had been watching Aoba as he sucked him off—that thought turned Aoba on even deeper.  
As their eyes remained focused on one another, he took more of Noiz’s dick in his mouth. With his other hand, he toyed with the vibrator inside him.

He watched as Noiz’s face twisted in pleasure, teeth gritted as he reached his climax. His hips thrusted back and forwards, pushing his cock deeper down Aoba’s throat as he moved against the vibrator.

Noiz began chanting his name in between moans more and more as his plateau steadily creeped towards his release.

“Aoba… Aoba… _Aoba_ , I’m gonna—”  
He was spurred into silence by Aoba taking the last bit of his dick into his mouth. while using his fingers to push the vibrator deeper in, making the gyrating tip hit him _right_ on his prostate, urging him to come.  
Noiz threw his head back, cried Aoba’s name one last time, and came, hard. Semen filled Aoba’s mouth, making him involuntarily swallow down most of it. Noiz’s cock continued to pulse until he was completely spent.

Aoba’s throat tightened around his softening cock as he gulped down the last of his cum, whatever he couldn’t get down dribbling down the sides of his mouth. He pulled his mouth away, coughed a little, and rubbed at his throat, the insides feeling raw and sore.  
“Man…” he mumbled out loud, giggling at how hoarse his own voice sounded.

He switched off the vibrator, much to Noiz’s relief. The overstimulation after coming was nearly painful and made his insides ache. Aoba slowly pulled it out and tossed it to the side.

Noiz sat up on his elbows, panting, still basking in the post-coital afterglow. Aoba crawled up into bed at his side.  
“That was _amazing_ ,” Noiz breathed as he turned on his side, draping his arm over Aoba’s hip. “I don’t think getting head ever felt that good.”  
“Y-You really think so?” Aoba stammered. “Well, that’s good to know.”  
“We should do it like that more often… oh.”

Noiz reached over and thumbed away a bit of cum remaining on Aoba’s lip, thoughtlessly swiping it over his tongue to wipe it clean. Aoba grimaced in disgust and turned his head away.

He heard Noiz laugh and felt his presence lingering in closer. He flicked his eyes back to Noiz—a lingering, insatiable hunger remained on his face.  
“Aren’t you forgetting about something?” he questioned, voice singsong. He slipped hand up the other man’s shirt, tracing the shape of his hipbone with the gentlest of touches.  
Aoba shuddered as a chill ran down his spine. He remembered his own erection left unsatisfied, felt the uncomfortable straining on the front of his jeans he had forgotten about when he was too focused making Noiz feel good.

Noiz must have noticed this, too, and grabbed Aoba by both of his shoulders. Gently he pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He upturned the corners of his mouth into a smirk.  
“Your turn now.”  
“H-Huh?” Aoba blinked. He didn’t push away but stared up at him, confused. “But you just… don’t you need a break?”

Noiz clicked his tongue in thought. “What about doing the same you did for me?”  
“You mean…” Aoba glanced over to where he had tossed the vibrator.  
“If you like. Not with the same one, of course.”  
He took a moment to contemplate, but quickly enough gathered his breath. “… Yeah. I want to try it.”

Noiz’s smirk grew and he leaned forward for a tender kiss. His hands groped around for the bottom of Aoba’s shirt and pulled it up, breaking from their kiss to pull it over his head and arms. Then he spread his hands out over his exposed torso, fingertips lightly teasing his sensitive chest.

“I want to see what sort of faces you make,” he whispered against his lips, the susurrus brush of his breath sending chills down his spine. “You made me feel so good, now I want to repay you.”  
Aoba’s face flushed from embarrassment, feeling the blood rise all the way to his ears.  
“A-Alright,” he spoke softly, sensually. “Make me feel good, too.”

Again he was rewarded by the sound of Noiz’s laugh as he dipped down for another desperate, passionate kiss. He let himself fall into Noiz’s pace, into pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of Noizweek--prompts being Pain or Pleasure. Posted on my writing blog [here](http://seventhimpact.tumblr.com/post/121253212328/pleasure)!
> 
> And thank you very much for reading. :3


End file.
